The present invention relates to time-indicating devices and, more particularly, is directed toward a dual time-indicating device such as an analog watch which can be observed in proper perspective from opposite view points.
The most common face for a time piece, especially for watches, is of the continuous analog type consisting of a time-graduated scale arranged in a circle, and hour and minute hands each secured at one end to hour and minute shafts of a suitable drive mechanism contained within the case. The minute hand is usually longer than the hour hand, and a second hand, if provided, is usually long and very narrow. A full revolution of the hour hand takes twelve hours, while the minute hand makes a full revolution in one hour. A reference marking on the scale, usually at the top of the dial, indicates twelve o'clock, representing the beginning and mid-point of each 24-hour day. The markings may be Arabic or Roman numerals, or other symbolic form, and the reference mark is usually accompanied by eleven other indices of the same form to indicate the other hours of the ante meridiem (A.M.) and post meridiem (P.M.) parts of the day. The symbols are not necessarily differentiated from each other, nor are twelve required, since the position of each relative to the twelve o'clock symbol, or other reference point, is indicative of the hour it represents; e.g., the position directly opposite the twelve o'clock position represents six o'clock whether so marked or not.
The continuous analog dial time piece is designed to be read from only one view point; in the case of a wrist watch it is usually worn to be viewed by the wearer when the back of the hand is turned toward the wearer. To a person facing the wearer, even if the wearer's arm is turned toward the person, the watch face would be inverted and, therefore, inconvenient to read. Similarly, the face of a time piece hung around the neck, or held by a pendant to be hung from clothing, is normally oriented with the twelve o'clock indicia at the bottom so as to be placed in proper perspective for reading when lifted up to face the wearer. Again, to a person facing the wearer the face of the hanging watch appears inverted.
To take advantage of recent fashion trends which encourage and promote the wearing of time pieces, especially watches of unconventional designs, materials and colors, a need exists for a time piece which can be observed and read with equal ease from opposite view points.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a time indicating watch which shows, on a single face, time going forward clockwise when viewed from either of two opposite view points.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dual time-indicating watch of the character described without the need for a special drive mechanism.